


Türchen 14: Schicksal

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [14]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Marco sagt, das mit ihnen war Schicksal. Doch Julian widerspricht.
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Marco Reus
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Türchen 14: Schicksal

**Author's Note:**

> Ich muss heute einfach mal ein bisschen angeben: Seit 14 Tagen haben wir hier durchgehend Schnee. Also, heute ist er schon sehr überschaubar, aber !! es ist noch weiß. :D
> 
> (Und an Weihnachten ist dann alles weg. Wollen ja nicht mit der Tradition vom grünen Weihnachten brechen.)

"Natürlich ist das Schicksal! Wir hätten wer weiß wo raus kommen können und stattdessen haben wir den Weg hier gefunden."

Julian grinst. So geht das jetzt schon ein paar Minuten lang... Eine ihrer Endlosdiskussionen, nicht so wirklich ernst gemeint und Mann, er mag es zu sehen, wie Marco vor lauter Aufregung ganz rot wird, wenn er es nicht sofort schafft, ihn in Grund und Boden zu diskutieren.

Was wiederum natürlich heißt, dass er sich jedes Mal Mühe gibt, dass Marco ja nicht die Oberhand gewinnt. "Schicksal, ja, ja. Das ist einfach nur eine schönere Ausdrucksweise dafür, dass du dich verfahren hast."

Fast schon ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie, doch Marco lässt nicht locker. Geflissentlich übergeht er den zweiten Teil von Julians Aussage. "Gut, ich hab's schon kapiert, du glaubst nicht ans Schicksal. Aber was ist es dann? Was hat uns dann hierher gebracht?"

"Die Wahrscheinlichkeit. Kannst du bitte aufhören, dich beim Laufen die ganze Zeit zu mir umzudrehen? Irgendwann stolperst du noch."

Marco verdreht die Augen. "Ist ja gut. Du musst den Altersunterschied zwischen uns nicht ausgleichen, indem du mich bemutterst." Nichtsdestotrotz gehorcht er. Er läuft etwas langsamer, so dass Julian zu ihm aufschließen kann.

Dann greift Julian den Faden wieder auf. "Das sind alles nur Wahrscheinlichkeiten. Es gibt da keine Macht oder so etwas, das uns auf den richtigen Weg führen will. Es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten, wie dein Weg aussehen kann, verschiedene Abzweigungen und so weiter. Wenn du dich für eine Abzweigung entscheidest, ist sie nicht aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, sie ist eine von mehreren Wahrscheinlichkeiten. Dir fällt es nur auf, wenn du eine spektakuläre Wahrscheinlichkeit erwischst. Wir hätten genauso auf irgendeinem Bauernhof landen können oder in einer Sackgasse. Da hättest du ja auch nicht behauptet, dass es Schicksal ist."

Oh je. Marco schmollt. Allerdings lässt Julian sich davon nicht beeinflussen. Er hat recht und das hat rein gar nichts damit zu tun, dass er Marcos Meinung als Aberglaube abstempelt - die Fakten sprechen für ihn, ganz einfach.

Aber Marco will das noch nicht einsehen. "Okay, vielleicht ist das hier zu banal. Eine neue Joggingroute, toll. Aber - das mit uns. Es hätte so vieles anders laufen können. Aber dann haben wir uns bei der Nationalmannschaft kennengelernt und dann bist du nach Dortmund gegangen und dann haben wir mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht und - das ist doch Schicksal, ey. Dass alles so gelaufen ist, dass wir zusammengekommen sind..."

Damit kippt die Stimmung.

Auf Marcos Seite nicht, der guckt ihn nämlich triumphierend an. Gegen ihre Beziehung will Julian nichts sagen, das weiß er ganz genau, also wähnt er sich schon als Sieger. Aber Julian...

"Auch kein Schicksal." Er beißt die Zähne zusammen, beobachtet, wie sich Marcos Stirn in Falten legt, wie sein Freund versucht, seine Reaktion zu verstehen.

Julian wartet nicht ab, bis er damit fertig ist. Er beschleunigt, versucht, einen Vorsprung zu gewinnen, versucht, den Vorsprung zu halten.

Dünnes Eis. So dünnes Eis. Und es hat schon unter seinen Füßen geknackst und -

Mann, vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, wenn er Marco zum Sieger ihrer Diskussion erklärt hätte. Einfach die Fresse halten und gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen, fertig. So bleibt ihm nur eines übrig: Sich aufs Joggen konzentrieren und hoffen, dass Marco ihre Diskussion vergessen hat, bis sie wieder beim Auto angekommen sind.

Doch da hat er die Rechnung ohne Marco gemacht.

Julian hat es tatsächlich schon geschafft, sich einzig und alleine aufs Laufen zu konzentrieren, auf seine Schritte, auf seinen Atem, als ihn plötzlich ein Schlag von der Seite aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt. Er stolpert und kommt zum Stehen.

Beschweren kann er sich jedoch nicht. Das tut nämlich Marco schon. "Ist jetzt wieder gut?"

Julian beugt sich nach vorne, er versucht, seinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Langsam einatmen, langsam ausatmen...

Von Marco bekommt er keine Schonfrist. "Also - was meinst du? Warum ist das mit uns kein Schicksal?"

Oh, Marco ist wütend, das hört man ganz deutlich. Scheinbar fand er es nicht lustig, einfach so stehen gelassen zu werden.

Julian richtet sich auf, er sieht ihn an. Seinen Freund. Verdammt, vielleicht muss es doch mal raus, vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, endlich darüber sprechen.

Er holt tief Luft. "Es war wirklich kein Schicksal. Kein Zufall. Höchstens, dass wir beide so gut Fußball spielen, dass wir zur Nationalmannschaft eingeladen wurden und dass wir beide Angebote vom BVB bekommen haben. Aber der Rest..."

Wort für Wort entspannt sich Marcos Miene. Und damit fühlt es sich fast schon okay an, darüber zu sprechen.

Aber eben nur fast. "Ich wollte dich schon so lange mal treffen. Also - richtig treffen. Nicht nur kurz im Spielertunnel Hallo sagen. Und als es dann passiert ist - als wir beide bei der Nationalmannschaft waren... Da habe ich mich in dich verliebt. Und ab da habe ich alles versucht, um dich zu bekommen. Dortmund - klar habe ich da zugesagt, weil es meiner Karriere gut tut. Aber dass du dort bist, war ein großer Pluspunkt. Und spätestens da war mir klar, dass ich will. Es war kein Zufall, dass du mein erster Ansprechpartner warst, wenn ich etwas gebraucht habe. Es war kein Zufall, dass ich privat mit dir Zeit verbringen wollte. Es war kein Zufall, dass ich dir immer wieder geschrieben habe."

Da ist sie - die Wahrheit. Für Marco hat es nicht so ausgesehen, das weiß Julian genau - Marco hatte den Eindruck, dass sie zufälligerweise Zeit miteinander verbracht haben. Daraus haben sich Gefühle entwickelt, die letztendlich zu einer Beziehung geführt haben, seiner Meinung nach. Doch bei Julian waren diese Gefühle schon länger da. Und er hat darum gekämpft, dass auch Marco sich in ihn verliebt.

Er hat Angst vor Marcos Reaktion. Zugegeben - die Version mit dem Zufall klingt eleganter. Weniger nach Stalker, nach verrücktem Fan. Aber so ist es nicht, so ist es verdammt noch einmal nicht - er wusste, dass das keine grundlose Schwärmerei war, er wusste, dass etwas aus ihm und Marco werden könnte und letztendlich hat er damit ja auch recht behalten.

Als er es endlich wagt, den Kopf zu heben und Marco ins Gesicht zu schauen, ist dessen Miene ganz weich. Nachdenklich, aber eben auch ganz weich. Und kaum bemerkt er, dass Julian ihn ansieht, lächelt er, streckt seine Hand aus und legt sie an seine Wange.

Julian räuspert sich, er spürt, dass er rot wird. "Das, was du für Schicksal gehalten hast, war nur die Beharrlichkeit von einem Jungen, der seinen Traum gejagt hat."

Marco lächelt immer noch. Dann macht er einen Schritt nach vorne und lässt seine Stirn gegen Julians ruhen. "Okay. Ist ja gut."

Ist da ein bisschen Spott in seiner Stimme? Irgendwie ist Julian tatsächlich ein bisschen froh darüber - das ist doch ein gutes Zeichen, oder? Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er mit seiner Beichte Marco nicht abgeschreckt hat?

Dann nimmt Marco ihm mit einem Satz alle Unsicherheit.

"Ich bin lieber dir dankbar als dem Schicksal."


End file.
